The primary hypothesis of this study is that pulmonary management utilizing partial liquid ventilation (PLV) will result in a reduction in the required time of mechanical ventilation in neonatal patients with congenital diaphragmatic hernia (CDH). The secondary hypotheses include: 1) that patients who are managed with PLV will meet criteria for extracorporeal life support (ECLS) less frequently when compared with those managed with gas ventilation (GV); 2) the survival rate will be increased in those patients treated with PLV when compared to GV; 3) gas exchange will increase in neonatal patients with CDH managed with PLV when compared to those managed with GV; 3) systemic hemodynamics will be unaltered or improved during PLV; 4) static pulmonary compliance will increase in neonatal patients with CDH during PLV when compared to GV. To date we have enrolled 7 patients at CHOP. Of these, three were randomized to PLV and 4 received conventional therapy. We have witnessed improved compliance in the patients who have received PLV, but all 7 patients have required ECMO.